See Jimmy Run
"See Jimmy Run" is the first segment of the 7th episode in season 1 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis Jimmy, frustrated with his consistent history of last place in relay races and the teasing and stepping on that follows, makes a pair of running shoes lit up in electric blue that allows him to travel at ab-normal speeds and win the race. But this was stopped again when Cindy made him lose again by tricking him and saying, "Oh, look! A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!" while pointing at nothing. This makes Jimmy's inventory competition more aggressive, but Jimmy discovers that the speed of this running is making him invisible so he uses it to get back Cindy by messing up her jump roping and embarrasses her in front of Nick by make her spin uncontrollably and land in the boys bathroom with him. He also plays pranks on his friends. However, he eventually ends up stuck in this fast running mode (which his mom tried to warn him about earlier). He tries to get Carl and Sheen's attention running around them and yelling help, but they couldn't see or hear him so he writes the ground in front of them "Help Jimmy" which causes them to think there's a ghost nearby that has Jimmy so they run away as fast as they can screaming at the top of their lungs. Jimmy decides to spin around on a piece of playground equipment to slip out of his shoes. After he gets out of his shoes, they land on the ground shaking, and Jimmy flies through the air turning into a glowing purple gel blob and in lands in front of Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby. His friends then tell him he's disgusting but really cool, Jimmy doesn't quite understand this at first but then looks at himself realizing that his molecules haven't re-assimilated yet. His friends then start poking him and mockingly saying it's lots of fun and they think they'll do it all day. Quotes Libby and Sheen are racing on the school track. Libby: Hey Sheen! Have you seen my back? Sheen: No! Libby: Well, check it out! (Libby runs ahead of Sheen) Sheen':' HEY! ---- Jimmy: Shoebot is coating my sneakers with a mixture of thermal silicone in my all purpose endlessly adaptable compound, Neutro-gunk. The resulting combination should create a propulsive yet frictionless environment around my sneakers and it'll power me to victory. Judy Neutron: '''But, won't the combustion cycle become increasingly irregular due to the inhibiting effect of the silicon's thermal resistance? ---- '''Cindy: Oh look! A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator! Jimmy: Huh? O..o.. Where? ---- Carl: That was AMAZING, Jimmy. Your running so fast, you're completely invisible! Jimmy: Invisible, huh? That just might come in handy. ---- Brittany: Come on Nissa! Your turn. Nissa: Ok. N my name is Nissa, i'm a good kissa, and my favorite Tomei's new name is.. Marissa! Jimmy '''(sneaking):' Ah, sweet revenge! '''Cindy:' C, my name is Cindy, Chicago is windy, Mario Andretti won the 500 - indy! Cindy (crashes on ground and takes breath):''' BRITTANY! '''Brittany: Um, I didn't do it! Cindy: Oh! I suppose the rope tricked me by itself! Hey! What's going on! (spins in circle and goes all the way to the Boys bathroom then walks out backwards followed by Nick). Nick: DUDE! You're not a dude! Cindy: Wait, wait! I can explain, Nick! See, I was jump-in-rope and the jump rope came alive... and I just... (Nick walks away and Cindy becomes sad). ---- Cindy: I thought Nerdtron was hard to look at before, but this is disgusting! Sheen: Yeah, Jimmy, you're totally gross! Yet somehow cool, but completely nasty! That's strangely awesome! Jimmy: What are you guys talking about?!... No, my molecules have been re-assimilated! (All poking Jimmy) Libby: This is better than a video game! Jimmy: Stop it! Cindy: I think I can do this all day... and I think I will! (Poking Jimmy) Trivia * The episode title is a parody of See Spot Run. * This is the first episode that Jimmy has his secret watch on his wrist. * Marisa Tomei is mentioned in this episode. * Fairly Oddparents creator Butch Hartman had a hand in writing this episode. * When Jimmy's molecules been re-assimilated into a blob, it resembles to Ditto from Pokémon. Gallery '' Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_06.27.jpg|DUDE! Your'e not a dude! Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_06.37.jpg Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_06.47.jpg Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_09.36.jpg|I've never been more embarrassed in my life! Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_09.40.jpg Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_10.28.jpg|Jimmy's molecules's cool! Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_10.45.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h39m48s117.png|Uh, I didn't do it! Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h34m53s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h40m32s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h39m13s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h36m56s195.png Nissa Kapadopolus.jpg Coach Gruber.jpg Britney libby nissa cindy daniel.png 3210.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h27m17s781.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h25m04s996.png '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1